


A Young Heir

by Shulki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Becoming the Vongola Boss, Gen, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, Sort Of, Time Travel, Work Up For Adoption, please don't take seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulki/pseuds/Shulki
Summary: When all the generations of the Vongola are brought together, the past learns just how tough things have been for their 10th successors.Basically, I tried to imagine what a PROPER accession to the Vongola throne would be and throwing what happened to Tsuna and friends in front of that.
Kudos: 47





	A Young Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I know this is horrible, but it's been sitting in a notebook for a year and I figured I should post it. I don't normally write fanfiction, so please read at your own risk. The idea came to me as I read so many past meets present works. This was inspired by Christmas with the Vongolas, by SkyGem, On ff.net. If someone wants to take this idea off my hands, please do so!

"First, the heir receives the Vongola right: of the half-ring in the event of a disagreement between the current Vongola boss and the outside advisor. The conflict is settled, and the winning side completes the rings and wears them as a sign of being officially named the heir. after a few years, during which the current boss trains the heir, the rings will initiate the Trial and if passed, the heir will be officially recognized as having the blessing of the pst bosses. Not long after then, there is the Succession ceremony, where one boss retired and the new one steps up and is recognized by the rest of the world and mafia as the new 'Vongola Boss'," Gokudera said. "The earliest anyone has received the rings was 17 years old," he nodded to Primo, "and the shortest time of acknowledgment between bosses was during the Second World War." Here he nodded to Octavia. "Considering it was a time of war, the circumstances were unique to that situation, and the new boss was accepted without going through the Trial and formal ceremony until much later."

There was quiet for a moment, the visitors from the past wondering at the suddenly concerned expressions of their descendants.

"No wonder Reborn was worried," Yamamoto muttered, eyes distant.

"There's supposed to be _years_ of training before becoming boss?" Lambo asked, shocked. 

"Of course," Septimo said primly. "There has to be time for the heir to learn the duty required of him, or her," he added hastily at his niece's glare. "There would have to be extreme circumstances for anything to be adjusted. Why?"

"Nervous about getting the rings?" Quarto joked. "Don't worry. It's not that bad."

The 10th Generation exchanged glances, with the exception of Mukuro looking solidly at the wall to his right, and Hibari giving a barely noticeable huff of irritation. 

"He really didn't tell you?" Chrome whispered. At the confused looks from the group of bosses, Gokudera sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. 

"We already have the rings," he said, voice heavy. "Well, when they were all rings. Have for years."

For a moment, there was silence.

"What?" No one was sure who said it, but Gokudera took it as a question about how the rings weren't rings anymore and launched into an explanation without meeting the horrified eyes of their guests. 

"There was an . . . incident a few years ago. The rings - broke." the 10th Generation all finched at the memory. "Talbot managed to fix them, sort of. we had to 're-awaken' them, and they came out as things that suited us personally, rather than rings." He tapped his belt buckle, and suddenly the previous bosses noticed the strangely intricate design and the crisscrossing Vongola Familia inscribed on it. "Belt buckle of the Strom."

Yamamoto pulled out the silver chain hanging around his neck and smiled. "Necklace of the Rain."

"Extreme Band of the Sun!" Ryohei shouted, turning to show the armband wrapped around his left bicep. 

"Helmet of Lightening," Lambo said lazily and dug around in his hair before producing a ring and letting it transform into a large, bulky helmet. "Though it's a pain to carry around like this so it can be a ring sometimes too." and just like that, the helmet was replaced by a green bejeweled ring. 

"Earing of the Mist," Chrome whispered, though it was Mukuro how turned his head just enough for the others to catch a glimpse of three silver dangles. 

Everyone looked expectantly at Hibari, who grunted and lifted one hand to show the bangle on his wrist. 

"And we'd already had the rings for close to a year and a half by then anyway," Gokudera continued, a forced sort of nonchalance in his voice. 

"What?"


End file.
